


I'm not sick

by JustABisexualDisaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Male Rowan Khanna, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustABisexualDisaster/pseuds/JustABisexualDisaster
Summary: Rowan is sick but refuses to acknowledge it.Could be read as platonic or romantic.There isn't nearly enough Rowan/MC content so I feel obligated to make more no matter how shitty my writing is.





	I'm not sick

Rowan woke up feeling like shit. His throat was dry, his head was pounding, he could hardly breathe through his nose, and he felt so tired he wasn't sure he had even slept. He wasn't sick, though. He couldn't be. He probably just hadn't drank enough water yesterday.

So he got up and continued on like it was a normal day, which it was, and he was ready for class earlier than everyone else, just like usual. In fact, it didn't seem like anyone else was even awake yet. Rowan shrugged and sat back down in bed. It wouldn't hurt to study a bit before breakfast.

Rowan was shaken awake by his best friend. When had he fallen asleep? Was he late for class? Did he sleep through breakfast? No, MC would never let him do that. Rowan sat up in bed, nearly head bashing MC, who, thankfully, had quick reflexes and was able to jump back before their heads collided.

"How late were you up last night?" MC asked concerned.

Rowan tried to speak but instead erupted into a coughing fit. MC awkwardly patted his back. "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rowan's voice was raspy. He cleared his throat before continuing. "I wasn't up late last night. I went to bed right after you did."

"You were sleeping fully clothed with a textbook open on your lap, Rowan."

"I just woke up a little early and decided to do some extra studying. I guess I just fell back asleep." Rowan shrugged and got out of bed.

"Are you sure you're okay? You sound sick."

"I don't get sick." Rowan scoffed.

"Okay, if you say so." MC said, but he didn't sound convinced. Rowan rolled his eyes.

MC was only halfway dressed. His robe and sweater were laying on his bed. He slipped on the rest of his clothes and started heading out of the dorm room. Rowan grabbed his own robe and followed.

MC made sure Rowan stayed in his line of sight throughout the day. He was sure Rowan was sick despite what Rowan said, and was worried he was going to overwork himself and end up in the hospital wing.

Rowan made it through breakfast and his morning classes seemingly okay. During lunch, however, he fell asleep on MC's shoulder. MC didn't wake him considering how tired he'd seemed.

During their last class of the day, herbology, Rowan didn't seem to be able to focus at all. Professor Sprout had asked him an easy question, one that nearly everyone in the class knew the answer to, but Rowan had no idea what the answer was. In fact, it almost seemed like he hadn't heard the question at all.

"What's up with Rowan? He should know this." Tonks wondered. Her and MC had been catching up before Professor Sprout spoke.

"He's sick but doesn't want to admit it." MC muttered.

"Why am I not surprised?" Tonks laughed.

MC stayed quiet, eyes on Rowan. His eyes were bloodshot and underlined with dark purple that contrasted his unusually pale complexion.

Tonks followed his gaze. "You look like shit, Rowan."

Rowan hummed in response and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms.

Tonks and MC shared a worried look.

"Rowan?" MC spoke and put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. Rowan shrugged it off.

"I'm fine." He muttered.

Just then, Professor Sprout dismissed the class, and Rowan grabbed his bag and left the classroom. MC followed.

"No, you're not fine. You're sick."

"No I'm not. I don't get sick."

"Everyone gets sick, Ro."

"Well, I'm not everyone."

"You're part of everyone." MC retorted.

"I'm not si–" Rowan cut himself off with another coughing fit.

"Yeah, obviously." MC rubbed Rowan's back. It took a while, but eventually Rowan stopped coughing and slumped against the wall.

"I'm not sick."

MC didn't respond, and the pair continued to their common room.

After an hour of useless studying, MC gave up.

"I'm done. We're not accomplishing anything and I promised Barnaby I'd help him with something. You should go take a nap. You're exhausted." MC spoke and left the common room.

Rowan rolled his eyes, annoyed, but eventually decided a nap didn't sound like a bad idea. He headed to his dormitory, changed into more comfortable clothes, and passed out almost immediately.

MC returned to the common room to find Rowan passed out in his bed. Needless to say, he was definitely relieved. Rowan had needed rest. Hopefully by the time he woke up he felt better.

MC fell backwards onto his own bed and closed his eyes. It was pretty early, and he wasn't tired, but he wanted to keep an eye on Rowan. Besides, he didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day.

When Rowan woke up, it was dark out. He wasn't sure what time it was or how long he'd been asleep, but he felt terrible. Worse than he had in a long time. As much as he didn't want to admit it, maybe he was sick. Rowan groaned and rolled into his stomach, pressing his face into his pillow and tried to fall back asleep.

He lied there for at least an hour to no avail, and decided to go sit in the common room and read instead. He grabbed his glasses and his favorite book and left the room, doing his best to make as little noise as possible.

He sat in the common room for the rest of the night. By the time people started stirring, Rowan had finished the first half of his book. He slipped a bookmark in it and set it down. He figured he should start getting ready for the day.

As he headed to his dormitory room, MC was headed down the stairs, completely dressed for class besides his robe.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" He asked. Rowan shrugged.

"I woke up pretty early, but I couldn't fall back asleep so I sat in the common room and read for a while." He cringed at the nasally raspyness of his voice. He definitely sounded sick.

"Are you feeling any better this morning?" MC asked, following Rowan back into their dormitory.

"What do you mean? I feel fine and I felt fine yesterday too."

"Will you please just admit that you're sick? You nearly passed out in herbology yesterday, and you slept through lunch. You're only going to get worse if you don't take care of yourself."

"I just didn't sleep well that night." Rowan protested. There was no way he was admitting he was sick. He was fine.

MC scoffed and was silent for a minute. "If you pass out today I'm not taking you to the hospital wing."

Rowan didn't have the chance to say anything before MC grabbed his robe and left the room. Logically, he knew that was a lie. If he passed out, MC would be the first person by his side and would absolutely take him to the hospital wing. In fact, he would probably insist on carrying him himself.

Still, it hurt that MC had said it. It wouldn't have been so bad, but then he left, which made it worse. Rowan froze for a minute before continuing getting dressed.

When he made it down the stairs, MC had already left the common room.

For the entirety of the day, MC kept his distance from Rowan, but kept an eye on him. Rowan could tell the other boy felt guilty for what he said that morning.

Rowan felt guilty, too. As the day went on, he began to feel worse. It was lunch, and he wasn't hungry, but he tried to eat something anyway, since he hadn't eaten much for breakfast and he didn't want MC to worry too much. Everything he ate tasted bad due to his stuffed nose, and after two bites, he gave up.

As soon as lunch was over, he set off to find MC, which proved to be fairly easy, since MC found him first.

"I'm sorry about what I said this morning. I didn't mean it." MC said.

Rowan gave a small smile. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it."

MC sighed happily and smiled back.

Rowan's gaze shifted to the ground. "I... I'm sorry, too. You were right. I'm sick. I feel horrible and honestly all I want to do right now is curl up into a ball and die. Or cry. Either would work."

"Geez, Ro." MC muttered and wrapped an arm around Rowan's shoulder. "Let's get you to the hospital wing, huh? Madam Pomfrey will have you fixed up in no time."

Rowan leaned his head against MC's shoulder. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."


End file.
